Lips of an Angel
by PartyLik3APanda0
Summary: They were married... but he left. He ran again. She has a kid that she hasn’t told him about yet. They both remarried. What happeneds if they keep calling each other? Lit. K for now, soon to be T. This is my first fanfic, so don't be hatin’. CHP. 4 up!
1. I can't go through with this

**Title --** Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer --** They're mine, all mine! In my dreams. I own nothing. The song is by Hinder.

**Chapter 1 --** I can't go through with this..

**Summary --** They were married... but he left. He ran again. She has a kid that she hasn't told him about yet. They both remarried. What happeneds if they keep calling eachother? A lit, of course. ;)

**Author's note --** First fic, yo, so don't be hatin'.

* * *

The phone was just sitting there. She shouldn't. Without even realizing it, she had picked it up and dialed the, oh so familiar number. Her heart stopped when the male voice spoke.

"Hello?"

"Jess." Her gentle voice whispered.

The familiar voice sent chills down his spine. He hadn't talked to her since the… divorce. Something he regretted.

"Rory."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"…"

"Why are you calling so late?" He asked weakly, pulling a picture from under his papers.

"I can't keep going on like this…"

He heard her sniffing. His heart split in two. He should've never left her. He should've dealt with their problems… but no… he had to run… again.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you."

"I love you." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"My girl's in the next room. And I can't talk too loud." He said, gulping.

"Logan's asleep."

A sharp pain went through him. She went to someone else… He couldn't blame her… It was his fault anyway.

"Jess… I love you."

"I always have, and I always will, Rory."

"Bye Jess."

"Bye Ror." Jess said to the sound of the dial tone.

Jess got up, walking back to his bed. The movement woke up his wife. "Who was on the phone, hon?" She asked. "No one, Kate. Go to sleep." Jess told her coldly. He drifted off to sleep to the radio… a familiar song, in fact.

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now   
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on   
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel   
Hearing those words, it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel   
Hearing those words, it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late  
_

* * *

So, what do you think? You know you wanna press the nice blue-ish purple button in the left-hand corner. ;) I'll update as soon as possible. : 


	2. One toddler, two adults, three worlds

**Title --** Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer --** They're mine, all mine! In my dreams. I own nothing. The title is a song is by Hinder.

**Chapter 2 --** One toddler, two adults, three worlds.

**Summary --** They were married... but he left. He ran again. She has a kid that she hasn't told him about yet. They both remarried. What happeneds if they keep calling eachother? A lit, of course. ;)

**Author's note --** Okay.. I'm new to this. Give me some criticism! I'll do the thing with the reviewers later. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mommy!"

Rory rushed through the kitchen, heading to the playroom where her three year old son, Jake, was playing. "Jake, what's wrong?" She asked her son with a worried expression on her face.

"I fell." He said, a tear rolling down his face as he pointed to his elbow.

"Ah, Honey, you've got to be more careful." Rory said, walking over and scrunching down to a toddler's height. "If I kiss it, will it make you feel better?" She asked him. Jake nodded, trying not to smile. Lifting up Jake, Rory pecked a kiss on Jake's smooth elbow.

"Mus better!" He said with joy, trying to wriggle out of his mother's arms. Slowly, Rory put him down and he ran off to play with his toys. "Where's daddy?" Jake asked, turning around to face Rory. "Work." Rory lied to her son. Logan was usually gone most of the day, every day. He wasn't exactly one to be married. He always came home at three in the morning, smelling like cheep perfume and alcohol.

Rory's thoughts were interrupted by tugging on Rory's dress. "I wanna go to park." Jake said, putting his thumb into his mouth.

* * *

"I'm going out, Kate!" Jess yelled to his wife. He needed air. His calls with Rory had continued since the first conversation. Usually during the night, but there were those weird times when it was in the middle of the day. 

"Uh-huh. Be back for dinner, babe. Love you!" Kate yelled out. She was talking on the phone. Jess had stopped saying 'I love you' to Kate. He couldn't lie to her like that. Slamming the door behind him, Jess made his way down the apartment stairs. He opened the doors when he reached the bottom, leading him out onto the busy streets of New York.

* * *

"Go play with the other kids. I'll be right here, okay?" Rory told Jake as she buttoned up his coat to protect him from the November wind. "Okays, Mommy." Jake said as he ran off to join the other kids. Rory smiled, noticing how much he reminded her of Jess. That was what hurt the most 

Sitting down on a bench, Rory sighed with frustration. She hated how she just let him run off like that… again. She should've gone after him. He had no reason the leave. It was his job to come back, but no. Rory had to raise their baby by herself. Well, maybe she would've had to… She could've just called him between the nine months which she was growing fatter and fatter, but no. Instead, being the stubborn women that she is, she filed for a divorce.

Looking away for a split second, Rory could've sworn she saw him… No… he lived in Philly, didn't he? Shaking her head, telling herself she just say someone who looked like him, Rory put on her headphones, turning on a song that had come on her iPod much too often.

* * *

Jess stuffed his hands into his pockets as a gust of wind hit him. It was much too cold for November. No, he took that back. It was always cold in New York. Shaking his head, he forgot about the thoughts of coldness. Reaching a spot where he usually spent his Sunday's at, Jess smirked.

A playground wasn't exactly the best place for some reading, but it suited Jess fine. Taking his book out of his back pocket, he sat down on a vacant bench. Before opening the ever famous 'Howl', he looked around the park. Before he could notice anything peculiar, a kid ran up to him.

"Hi!" The little toddler told Jess. Looking around, Jess looked for someone that looked like the kid's parents.

"Uh… Hi."

The toddler just kept smiling.

"Are you lost?" Jess finally asked.

"No."

"Where are your parents?" Jess asked, a bit confused.

"My mommy's over dere." The kid pointed to a young woman, perhaps… twenty-five? A young woman that Jess thought was oddly familiar.

"Do you…" He started, "Want me to bring you over to her?" What the hell had gotten into him? Asking a toddler if they were lost… He was going crazy.

"Swure." He said, with a grin on his face. They kid looked familiar. "I Jake." Jake told him.

"Jess." Jess told the toddler.

Before Jess could get up, Jake had grabbed him by the coat sleeve and tried to drag him. Getting up, Jess followed the toddler, looking around at the pointing parents.

* * *

Rory had only looked up a couple of times to check on Jake, but nothing more. It was growing dark and Logan would… hopefully calling to say he was on his way home. The key word 'hope'. Sighing, Rory took of her headphones, putting them in her purse before looking up to see Jake and the one man that should thought she would never see again.

"Jess."

* * *

I'm speedy, aren't I? Maybe I'm just bored... either way, how did ya like it? Reviews 3 


	3. Daily Surprises

**Title --** Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer --** They're mine, all mine! In my dreams. I own nothing. The song is by Hinder.

**Chapter 3 --** Daily Surprises

**Summary --** They were married... but he left. He ran again. She has a kid that she hasn't told him about yet. They both remarried. What happeneds if they keep calling eachother? A lit, of course. ;)

**Author's note --** First fic, yo, so don't be hatin'.

* * *

"Rory…" Jess replied. He never thought he would see her again. He tried to think of something natural to say, but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. Shivering from the coldness, the threesome just stood there, silent. 

"Mommy?" Jake looked up at Rory, curiously. "How's do you know Jess?" He asked.

Crossing her arms, Rory looked over her shoulder. She wasn't supposed to see him. They were supposed to go their separate ways. The only relationship they were supposed to have was one over the phone. "Jake, go play some more." Rory said with her eyes watering.

"Okay Mommy." The toddler waddled off.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Rory asked, trying to choke back tears. She couldn't handle this.

"Reading." He told her, holding up a book with a smirk. When he noticed Rory didn't smile or laugh, his smirk dropped.

Looking down at her feet, Rory sighed. "How have you been?" She asked, looking up at him. He hadn't really changed much. His hair was gelled up so it was hanging loose, but she always thought it looked better that way. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, and he still dressed in black.

"Fine." He answered, shrugging. Turning, he looked at Jake. "Cute kid. Bet Logan's happy." He said, coldly.

"He's yours." Was all that came out of Rory's mouth.

* * *

He needed time to think. He had a kid. A kid that he had no idea about for the last three years. After Rory said those two words to him, he hasn't said a word. He just walked away, telling Rory he needed to think. All those phone calls… She could've told him, but no. She didn't. But he couldn't blame her… it was his fault. Everything was his fault. 

Opening the door to his apartment, he sighed. "Kate?" He called out, but nothing. Walking around the apartment, he looked for any kind of movement… None. Walking to the kitchen, he found a note on the counter.

* * *

_Jess,_

_It's over. I can't live with you… You're still not over her. She called while you were gone last night… left a message. Left all your stuff in the bedroom. Have a good life._

_Kate_

Rolling his eyes, he crumpled up the posted note and threw it away. She had been cheating on him and they both knew it. Walking out of the kitchen, he led himself into the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge, he let his face fall into his hands.

* * *

"Mommy! Why are you crying?" Jake asked, petting his mothers arm. They were sitting on a bench outside of their apartment. 

"We're going to leave your daddy. I also have something to tell you. Your daddy isn't really your daddy. The guy you met at the park today, he's your daddy." Rory faced Jake as she told him this.

Raising an eyebrow, Jake was completely confused.

"You'll get it when you're older." Rory said, letting out a bit of a laugh. Jake just nodded and jumped off the bench as Rory stood up. "Take Mommy's hand." Rory told Jake who immediately grabbed it.

They crossed the street, not knowing where they were going to stay. Rory had an idea, but she didn't know if it was the best. It would have to do for now. They headed to an apartment building, hoping that it was the right one. Pressing the buzzer, a voice came from the other side say they'll be right down.

* * *

Stupid people. Who came to the door at eleven at night? Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jess made his way over to the doors. Opening them, he was approached with another surprise. 

"We need a place to stay." Rory told him.

"Huh."

"…"

"Okay. Come on." He told her, smiling.

* * *

**I promise these will get longer. This chapter isn't very good. Sorry. :/ R&R!**


	4. Sorry, Thank you

**Title --** Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer --** They're mine, all mine! In my dreams. I own nothing but Jake. The song is by Hinder.

**Chapter 4 --** Sorry, Thank you.

**Summary --** They were married... but he left. He ran again. She has a kid that she hasn't told him about yet. They both remarried. What happeneds if they keep calling eachother? A lit, of course. ;)

**  
Author's note --** First fic, yo, so don't be hatin'.

* * *

The room was silent. Jess and Rory were sitting across from each other, not saying a word. Jake had fallen asleep as soon as they reached the apartment. They weren't looking at each other either. Just… sitting there. 

"He looks like you." Jess finally spoke.

"More like you." Rory said, trying to force a smile.

Silence.

"Where's your wife?"

"Gone."

"Huh."

"I guess I rubbed off on you, Ms. Monosyllabic Woman." Jess told her, smirking.

Rory laughed, something she hadn't done in a while. She just kept laughing, feeling how good it felt. She couldn't help it. It just felt like… heaven. It felt like a solution to all her problems.

"Logan was stupid enough to actually come home with some girl. Brown hair, taller then him," Rory told him between laughs. "Their faces looked hilarious when they saw me." She continued. "Kelly or something. Katie? No. Kate. Yeah, that's her name!" Rory said, laughing even harder.

"Wait. Kate?" Jess interrupted, his face rising with anger.

Noticing the look on his face, Rory slowly stopped laughing. "Uh," She gulped. "Yeah. Kate." Rory said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jess yelled, though Jake didn't move. "My ex-wife was cheating on me with your... husband?" Jess questioned what he had just said.

"Ex." Rory told him.

Silence once more.

"Well, I should probably go to sleep. I need to find a job tomorrow. Mind if we stay here a couple of days?" Rory asked with hope.

"As long as you want."

Rory stood up, looking around. Just then, she burst out crying, falling to the couch again. Immediately, Jess got up and quickly sat down by Jess. He embraced her, shh-ing her. "Rory, what's wrong?" Jess asked, trying to look at her face.

"I was an idiot. I needed someone. I felt alone, and I was living on the streets. I went back to Logan, who made me happy, then… I don't know. I was depressed. He abused me, and I don't know. Gave up on me… I felt like… I was worthless," She told him. "Like when you disappeared. Then I was here. I missed you, Jess."

"I'm sorry. I was young. I was scared." Jess said, looking at Rory.

"Like father like son, I guess." Rory said.

Jess just smirked. "I was afraid of commitment. When we got married, I was the happiest man alive, but then I realized we were actually married and I… I dunno, I freaked." Jess told her with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said, smiling bit.

"You can have the bed if you'd like…" Jess suggested.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"It's okay, really."

Smiling, Rory nodded. "Sure."

"Good."

"Well, uh…"

"Oh. The rooms down the hall. Bathroom's right next to it." Jess told her.

"Is it okay if I leave Jake in here?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks Jess."

Rory got up, starting to walk to the room where Jess had pointed, but paused and turned around. "I don't want to be alone tonight… I just… I can't handle it. Would you, I mean can you—" Rory was cut off by Jess.

"Sure." He answered, knowing what she met.

Smiling, Rory walked over and embraced Jess. She didn't exactly know why she did it. A sudden urge. Pulling away, Jess had a confused look on his face.

"What was that?"

"A Thanks."

"Huh."

Rory laughed at his remark, but her laugh was cut short when Jess' lips crashed against hers. Shocked, Rory didn't know what to do, so she kissed him back. Walking backward, Rory's back finally hit the wall as Jess pressed her against it. "Bed-" Kiss. "Room."

* * *

Waking up to a mans voice was probably not your number one choice, but hell, some people had schedules to live by. Slamming his hand down on the snooze button, Jess opened his eyes. He found his arm draped over a woman. Rory. Smiling at the thought, Jess didn't move a muscle; instead, he played with her hair, which woke her up. "What time is it?" She asked, tiredly. 

"Six."

"SIX?!?!?! On a Saturday?! You wake up this early?" Rory yelled with shock, rolling over to face Jess.

"Yes?"

"What is your problem?!" Rory yelled, hitting his chest playfully.

"Sorry, Miss I have a life." Jess joked.

"Haha. You just admitted you don't have a life. You're not really a morning person… or day person… or night person… Are you a ghost?!"

"Did you like, wake up before me and sneak coffee?" Jess asked, trying to look of Rory's head.

"Maybe…" Rory said, looking around innocently.

"Is that what you do after you have sex with someone? Wake up before them and get coffee? You're weird." Jess said, getting up, slipping on his boxers while getting up.

Suddenly, the door opened. A shocked Jake stood in the doorway. "Oh my god! This is the second time. Jake, go wait by the kitchen." Rory told her son who scurried away.

"The SECOND time?" Jess looked at Rory.

"He was two. I had a nightmare." Rory said, slipping on a cami and some pajama pants.

"You really need to learn how to use a lock." Jess told her.

"YOUR fault."

Silence.

"So… any regrets?" Jess asked, finally.

"I… I don't know. But thanks." Rory said, not looking at him.

"For what?"

"For last night. I needed it." Rory said before walking out of the room.

* * *

R&R, please!

Sorry it took so long to update. Stupid school. Anyway, I kinda like this chapter, and It's longer, so... enjoy!


	5. So sorry!

A/N – Oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating! I'll have the new chapters up as soon as possible. School's being an ass, and plus life… yeah. Expect to new chapters within the next week.


	6. Secret's Kept

**Title --** Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer --** They're mine, all mine! In my dreams. I own nothing but Jake. The song is by Hinder.

**Chapter 5 -- **Secret's kept.

**Rating --** T

**Summary --** They were married... but he left. He ran again. She has a kid that she hasn't told him about yet. They both remarried. What happens if they keep calling each other? A lit, of course. ;)

**Author's note -- **Okay, I lied about the 'I'll update in the next week'. Everything I wrote sounded like crap, or was too short. Anyways. I'm back in the game, and updating. :

* * *

As Jess cleaned up the toys around his apartment, he regretted a bit when Rory had asked him if she could move in. But he did like having her and Jake around. They had a great time, doing everything. It had only been, what, five weeks since their awkward sex and everything was going great. Well, to Jess it was. Rory had something else on her mind. With the divorce and her blooming relationship with Jess; she was stressed out. Logan didn't want Jake, and Rory understood that. Jake didn't want him either.

"Why does he have so many toys?" A male voice interrupted Rory's thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, Why does Jake have so many fucking toys?"

"Watch the language."

"He's not even here."

"Well, I don't like it. And he has so many toys, because he's a kid. Kid's need toys."

"I didn't have any toys."

"Aww, does poor Jess want to play with Jakie's toys?" Rory mocked, copying Jess' trademark smirk.

"That's my smirk, thank you very much."

Jess had started to walk over to Rory by this time. As he reached her, he placed his lips on hers, quite gently at first, but grew to be passionate. Rory kissed him back eagerly, standing up from her chair. She felt Jess' rough hands go up through the bottom of her t-shirt, slowing pulling at it. Finally, he got her to take it off. As soon as her shirt was off, Jess ripped his off eagerly. Jess lightly laid her down on the couch, not breaking apart. Slowly, he planted kisses down her chin and onto her neck. Rory moaned with hunger.

He went to take her pants of, but Rory stopped him. Jess looked up in confusion.

"Jess, no." Rory said, throwing her shirt back on.

"Why? You seemed like you wanted it."

"I have to tell you something." Rory was pacing, and rubbing her forehead at the same time.

"What's wrong? Ror, talk to me." Jess said with worry in his expression.

"It's nothing bad…" Rory started, biting her fingernails, now.

"Ror; just tell me." Jess told her, watching her with his eyes.

Rory focused her attention on Jess. This would be the second hardest thing she would have to tell him throughout their entire marriage, divorce and then newlyfound relationship. She paused, gazing into his eyes with her teeth chewing away her fingernails.

"Are you sure you want to—" Rory started to say before Jake came walking through the door with Lorelei behind him.

"Mommy!" The three year old came running up to his mother, jumping into her arms.

"Heya, Jake. How was **Grandma's**?" Rory asked, putting some extra beef into Grandma which made Lorelei twich.

"It was fun! I saw Uncle Lukeey." Jake said, putting his arms around his mother. "I'm tired Mommy." Jake said, yawning into his mothers shoulder.

Looking at the clock, she realized it was almost ten. Her eyes went back to her son, then the two people around her. "Jess, why don't you talk with my mother while I go put Jake to bed?" Rory told her boyfriend before leaving the room to put her son to dream land.

"So. Jess. How's being a father feel?" Lorelei asked.

"It's amazing. That's for sure."

"I bet your happy that Rory's—"

Rory came in the room just in time, giving her mother a glare. She looked at Jess and smiling and then finally spoke.

"Well, Jake's in his bed and asleep. Thanks for taking him for the day, mom."

"No problem, kid." Lorelei said before kissing her daughter on the top of the head and walking out of her apartment.

"What was your mom about to say?"

"…"

"Ror?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
